The present invention relates to a dobby, especially a device for controlling a retaining hook.
Ordinarily, a dobby card or peg is used for controlling the position of a retaining hook for determining whether or not a movable hook on a double lift balanced lever swung by a bar is engaged with the retaining hook. More specifically, a card or peg for controlling a retaining hook of a dobby is prepared based on a weave texture and the card or peg is attached to the dobby to effect the control of the retaining hook.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,285,291, 3,884,273 and 4,182,380 that selective displacement of hooks or levers can be accomplished by means of electromagnets. In these known patents, however, dobby cards or pattern pegs are used.